Drabbles in Warblerland
by Desuke-Love
Summary: A series of CP Coulters Dalton-verse drabbles. Various pairings and themes and whatnot. PROMPT FIC! No.3 - Dwight - Meeting you. Come read and join the fun!
1. How it feels

**Heyo folks! So I decided to start a series of Dalton-verse drabbles! ^^ I will be taking requests for various pairings, in cannon and non cannon setting, plus doing some stuff of my own ideas if I get any lol XD They will mostly be unrelated, but I will do some that carry on from others too (I will let you know when I do that lol)**

**So prompt me! I beg of you XP lol**

**Jogan and Derek – How it feels**

Julian Larson; rich. Famous. Super hot. Teen idol. Guy all the girls wanted.

Hopelessly in love with his best friend.

He didn't _ask _for it to happen, ok? He was pretty sure that they had a regular hating friendship (and ok, maybe it didn't make a lot of sense to hate your best friend at the same time as... well, them being your best friend, but whatever) and then – bam. It hit him. Love. Like his aggravatingly know-it-all little sister **[1]** was always telling him; there's a fine line between love and hate.

Stupid damn line.

"Jules? You ok?"

Said boy looked up at the stupid blond idiot who was the cause of all his problems.

"Fine," he spat angrily.

"Jeez, calm down princess, I was only asking."

"Guys, seriously, I'm trying to study here," Derek huffed, sensing an argument. He looked between his two best friends, who were currently glaring at each other.

"He's the one who started it!" Logan argued. "All I did was ask the idiot if he was ok!"

"And I told you, I'm _fine_!"

Logan laughed – the bastard actually _laughed _ – and said "clearly." He got up. "I'm out of here."

"Going to find Kurt?" Julian sneered.

"And if I am? What's it to do with you?"

_Everything! Because I've been in love with you for three damn years and you've never even bothered to notice you asshole!_

"Oh nothing," he said sarcastically. "Do whatever you want. You want to waste your time, that's fine!"

"You know what Julian? You have no idea what you're talking about! Maybe if you ever fall in love, you'll know how it feels!"

"Logan, _shut up_!" Derek yelled. Said boy just huffed, picking up his blazer and storming out of Julian's room.

"Jules? You ok?"

"Get out," the actor said sharply. Derek realised it would be best not to argue at this point, so he gathered his things together and left.

And Julian, furious at his friend's ignorance and more heartbroken than ever, cried until there were no tears left.

**Very light Jogan angst there. Poor Julian : ( **

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know! And prompt! Do it! lol XD**

**[1] Oh, btw, Julian has a sister in these drabbles (she's an oc, you'll meet her soon lol)**

**See you in the next drabble! xxx **


	2. Goodbye

**I'd say hey folks, but I'm pretty sure I only have two readers right now lol XD But ah well, two readers gave me two prompts! So maybe more people will come around ^^ hehe.**

**This was prompted by kept on laughing; Rane – death**

**Prepare for sadness folks : (**

_Reed's pov_

No words will leave my mouth. No tears will fall from my eyes. You'd think they would. You're gone, after all.

They identified the body. It was you. We all knew, the second we saw Blaine. He didn't need to say anything. I knew you were gone.

Gone. I never thought you would be. After all, didn't you say you would always be there for me? Always be there to protect me and catch me when I fall? Isn't that what you said?

I know I always pushed you away. I know I was scared of getting too close. I cruelly let you pursue me, even though I could see it hurt you, deep down. I let you leave thinking that I would never return your feelings.

I never told you that I was falling in love with you.

Now I'll never get the chance.

There are so many people here. You touched the lives of so many. So many loved you.

I didn't deserve your love. You gave me so much of it, and like an idiot, I never gave mine back. Maybe I thought I'd have all the time in the world.

But time is never on your side.

There are so many people here, but I don't see any of them. Hear any of them. Just vague drawling in the background. It's like grief has cut me off from the world. Made me numb.

It's not until they're shovelling the dirt on your coffin that it hits me again. My temporary numbness melts away, and suddenly I'm crying so hard I can barely breathe, barely stand. Everything is pain. An awful, crippling pain that just won't go away, will never go away. There's no fixing this. There's no making it better. There's no waking up to find it's all a terrible nightmare. It's real. It can't be real. But it is.

I vaguely register someone's arm around my shoulder. I'm not sure who. I don't particularly care either. For a moment, I imagine it's yours, that this whole thing is a joke, or a mistake. Any minute now you'll walk over, smiling at me, telling me it's ok, because you'll never leave me.

But it doesn't happen.

All that's left now is the impossible task of finding some way to say goodbye.

I _can't _say goodbye.

Please, please God, don't make me say goodbye. Because goodbye makes it final. After goodbye, there's no going back. Goodbye means you're gone.

Oh God. You're really gone.

**Ok, now I'm crying. Anyone who has ever lost a love one will know these feelings. They're indescribable, but I did my best.**

**I was thinking of my granddad when I wrote this. He's been dead for two year now. Ti amo per sempre nonno xxxx**

**So please, tell me what you thought! And please prompt! Doesn't have to be a romantic pairing, could be anything lol ^^**

**See you at the next drabble! xxx**


	3. Meeting you

**Hey guys! This one is much happier, I promise lol XD**

**I bought some play dough today lol XD Yeah, I know, I'm 18, but play dough never stops being fun lol.**

**This wasn't a prompt, but it's about Dwight, and an OC I created ^^ hope you like her, and hope you like this ^^ It turned out a bit long for a drabble but ah well lol**

**Dwight/OC – Meeting you**

Dwight sighed, slumping down on a nearby bench. So far, this stupid fair had been nothing but trouble, and as usual, he had to run around trying to keep things in order. Maybe he _should _consider becoming a prefect.

"I hate this stupid valentine's fair," he mumbled to himself.

"Your girlfriend couldn't make it?"

Dwight turned his head to a girl who had just sat next to him. She was very pretty, chestnut hair cut in a tidy bob, deep brown eyes sparkling and expressive. She was smiling inquisitively at him.

"Sorry," she added, thinking maybe she had offended the boy.

"That's ok. My friends are just being insane today. And that is _really _saying something."

The girl laughed. "Let me guess; you're a Windsor."

Dwight raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"My brother is a student here. He's a Stuart."

"Oh," Dwight said, feeling slightly disappointed for some reason.

"Yeah. Bunch of boring stick-in-the-muds," the girl added with a laugh. "My brother doesn't exactly speak highly of Windsor house, but I think it sounds amazing! What's it like there?"

Dwight considered the girl for a moment. She had an eager look on her face, like she really wanted to know what it was like. And she wanted Dwight to tell her.

So he did.

He spent ages telling her about the various shenanigans that the Windsor boys got up to. There more he told her, the more into the story-telling he got. It was unusual for Dwight to talk so much, but the stories just flowed.

"My God, you guys must have so much fun!" she laughed after a while. "I wish I lived somewhere like that."

"You want to live in a place where you can ask 'where's the fire?' and get a legitimate answer?"

The girl laughed again. "Yes! It'd be hilarious!"

Dwight had to admit, as much of a headache that Windsor could be, he wouldn't want things any other way.

"So what's your quirk?"

"Quirk?"

"Yeah. Everyone in the house seems to have a quirk; the clumsy one, the guy in the attic. What's yours?"

"Oh. I hunt ghosts and demonic spirits," Dwight admitted reluctantly. If he was honest, he quite liked this girl. She was easy to talk to. Plus she actually wanted to talk to him, and that didn't often happen with girls. He didn't really want her to think he was crazy. Which, of course, he wasn't. But a lot of people seemed to think that ghosts weren't real for some reason.

"Wow, that's so cool! You know, I used to see ghosts when I was a little kid."

"Really?" Dwight asked carefully, unsure whether or not he was being made fun of.

"Seriously! It used to scare the hell out of the nanny."

Dwight laughed. "You don't see them anymore?"

"No, but I can sense when something's not quite right, or if there's some weird presence. Not something I tell most people though. They'd think I'm crazy." She laughed. "Well, I should get going. I have to find my brother and then get back to Dobry."

"Oh, ok."

Dwight didn't want her to go. Maybe that was creepy, but he really didn't. He kind of liked her. There was a very good chance he was already developing a crush on her.

"Can I have your number?"

It took him a few seconds to realise that it was him who had said it. _Did I really just ask a girl for her number?_

"Yeah, sure," the girl smiled. She took out her phone and handed it to him. "Put your name and number in and I'll put my name and number in yours."

It wasn't until she said this that Dwight realised he didn't know her name. All this time talking and they hadn't even properly introduced themselves.

"Here," he said, handing her phone back.

"Dwight? That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

She gave his back before standing and picking up her bag. Dwight looked down at the number.

_Gracie Larson._

Why did that seem familiar to him?

"Well, I should go. I'll talk to you soon Dwight?"

"Yeah. Bye Gracie."

"Bye."

_Gracie Larson. Gracie Larson. Larson..._

Hold on.

"Wait! What's your brother's name?"

Gracie turned around with a bashful smile. "Julian," she said, before waving and disappearing into the crowd.

Dwight remained sitting on the bench.

He was possibly crushing on Julian Larson's little sister.

Oops.

**Oh dear Dwight, Julian won't be happy about that XD lol.**

**Who guessed beforehand? Lol**

**Hope you liked Gracie! ^^**

**Review! Let me know what you think! And prompt! I wanna see how long I can make this lol ^^**

**See you in the next drabble! xxx**


	4. Hi guys

Hi guys

I know I've been away for freaking ever, so now I'm finally making my indefinite hiatus official. I love fanfiction; I feel it has helped me to really progress over the years. But I'm working on some original stuff right now! I'm hoping to self publish soon! The novella I'm working on is about two young guys on a cancer ward. I think it's coming along really well.

If you're interested in the book and you want to support me and keep updated (and that would really mean a lot guys) then please follow me on twitter (CristinaDesuke) or tumblr (desukelove) I hope to see you guys there! Wish me luck! xxx


End file.
